


The Clockwork throne

by CanShadowWrite



Category: Original Work, The Clockwork Throne
Genre: Angst, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Gothic, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Steampunk, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanShadowWrite/pseuds/CanShadowWrite
Summary: When the monarchy no longer holds the line of the blue blood, and when the throne is no longer just a seat, but its own decision-maker, can you still truly say you are living in a monarchy? In a kingdom divided by sectors and subsectors, hierarchy and leaders, it’s too difficult to feel united or to feel like you have a choice in what occurs at all. It’s all made with the intent to make people feel too separate to revolt against those they perceive to be in power.





	1. Prologue, A world of Dystopia

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,,,let's just see where this goes. Hi! I'm CanShadowMakeup on tiktok, and this is a whole OC tag ran by me, but I'm writing out the story in story form here! I hope you enjoy it, feel free to check me out (and the other creators) on tiktok for more content!

When the monarchy no longer holds the line of the blue blood, and when the throne is no longer just a seat, but its own decision-maker, can you still truly say you are living in a monarchy? In a kingdom divided by sectors and subsectors, hierarchy and leaders, it’s too difficult to feel united or to feel like you have a choice in what occurs at all. It’s all made with the intent to make people feel too separate to revolt against those they perceive to be in power.

In reality, their “leader” is a simple piece of machinery, a throne, built by those now called the “steampunk” sector, which chooses a new monarch once every decade. The choice is always seemingly random, everyone entering their name into the machine on their eighteenth birthday and once the decade has passed since the last choosing ceremony, a new one will take place. Of course, the clockwork throne, as it is called, has to be run by somebody from the original sector, and that someone (you guessed it) is me. My name is Cassandra, and I will be the one telling this story.

This strange situational monarchy was created as the royal line became increasingly corrupt, power and money turning the once benevolent Deus family into cruel dictators. Those who are of this blood are now trapped in the lowest and least respected sector, the “industrial” sector. Unable to leave or choose a new fate, they continue to reside there until the world forgets their actions, or until liberated.

You, however, are not from around here, so I doubt you understand these sectors I keep referencing, so let me explain, as briefly as possible. We have the steampunk sector, which I would say is the best but I’m definitely biased, which handles the clockwork throne, and all clockwork based machinery and engineering. We then have the cyberpunks, which handle all the technology and electronics, and are the most easily noticeable, save for those in the rave sector. Next is the rave sector, who handle entertainment and music, if a party is worth going to, it’ll be hosted in the rave sector. Those who live within though, are restricted, and unable to leave except with a pass granted to them by their head, Kegg, and the head of the sector they are trying to visit. 

The gamer sector is the military for the kingdom, controlling mechs and being a fighting force, should anyone need it. The law enforcement, however, is separate and controlled by the mafia sector, who’s strict head (Leo) make sure no (or very few at least) illegal acts are taking place. Our researchers and authors come from the gothic sector, with our best researchers being the pastel goths within this sector, the head, or “queen” as her minions refer to her, is Alyss, a seemingly cold individual, but I’d like to believe she at least cares about those under her care slightly. All the latest fashions, clothes, and trends especially, originate from within the lolita sector. We have a sector for magic too, the witchcraft sector specializes in spells, enchantments, tarot, predictions… if you need it, they probably have a way to find it. Their leader is Morrigan, and personally? I would rather avoid this sector completely because I am pretty sure some of the acts taking place are borderline illegal… but that’s just my opinion.

Our farmers are the hippies, growing crops, and anything we may need, they’re mostly relaxed, some being too relaxed, as many have an affinity for cannabis, small plants being frequently found hidden amongst the crops. Ada, their leader, is the sweetest, and kindest person you may meet. Now the industrial sector, which I have briefly touched upon earlier, is the labor force for us all, many having work permits out of the sector, to travel and aid others that hire them. Travel between sectors, and travel in general, is created and upheld by the dieselpunk sector, who has the… well-meaning head Kassandra (lesser spelling, lesser Cassandra). Finally, we have our doctors, the biopunks, who are incredible at keeping almost anything alive and creating perfect prosthetics for whoever may be in need.

These 12 sectors keep the kingdom running, allowing everyone in them to survive and live together with little discourse between them. Our monarch has the aid of the heads of the sectors, and an advisor, to make decisions. They may choose to ignore them, but that is dependant on the ruler.

Our current ruler is Jane Graud, from the Dieselpunk factor, but her term will be coming to an end soon. She never wanted to be ruler, you could see it in her eyes. She allowed the council to do what they thought best, and sulked in her chambers. You hear talk of rebellion led by her if you listen hard enough, but even as the head of the clockwork throne, I am below those of the council, so it makes listening easy. Soon a new leader will take her place, and the council may have to give up their power yet again, I look forward to seeing their irritation at that. I hope the new leader will be more interesting… but I’m sure they will be. Call it intuition, but I have a great feeling.


	2. The Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry.

The walk up to the throne was agonisingly long, every step echoing throughout the packed hall. Inside, the circular structure acted as an amplifier, pulling the sound upwards, and out towards the stands, where citizens sat according to their sector, each pointed towards their home area and origin. The Cyberpunk sector were especially rowdy, the crowd cheering and chanting the name of their new monarch. “Nano!” they screamed, as the new dignitary drew closer to his throne, which was slowly rotating towards their sector. Barely a man, and more of a boy, he stood at eye level with most teenagers, his extravagant look highlighting the jawline and prominent figures, with arrogant cybernetic sunglasses covering his eyes. You could tell he was an asshole by looking at him.

And the crowd loved him.

Almost without realising, you were drawn into his aura. Piercing eyes stared you down and almost forced you to understand that yes, he was your new monarch, and there was nothing you could do about it. 

You could tell by the looks on the… More academic based factions, faces, that they weren't happy with this man child taking the throne, but there was nothing they could do. They had their heads of faction to advise him, and the gothic factor even had their own advisor to the monarch, alongside the head. 

As Nano finally reached the throne, all fell silent, and as the throne finally stopped moving to face the cyberpunk faction, he sat, or more like threw himself, on the seat, grinning like a madman, and drumming his fingers on the arm of the seat with impatience. For the last time we saw Jane, dressed in all her finery and glory, walk towards the throne, slowly lifting the crown from her head and placing it on his. Then, taking a low curtsey, she spoke with the tired voice we had all grown accustomed to. 

"With this passing of the crown, I so pass on the monarchy and rule, to Nathaniel Quadro, as was decided by the clockwork throne." 

With this the crowd once again erupted into cheers and chanting whilst Nano had a shit eating grin on his face. Some were chanting for a speech, others just screaming his name. He stood, and a hush fell over the room, you could tell that this pleased him, he was already power drunk on the status he holds. 

Clearing his throat, he shifted his weight so his hip was pushed out just a little, and smiled. "Thank you, everyone!" He yelled out, even though the room was silent. "I'm excited to have this opportunity to make this kingdom greater, and a more fun place to be." He winked in the direction of the rave sector, and the eye rolls from the gothic sector were practically audible. "Well, I'll be here for the next 10 years so… I hope you know how to party!" Most of the cyberpunks, and all of the rave sector screamed their excitement at this, whilst most factions just sighed and hoped the council would be able to get this idiot under control. 

The cocky grin spreading across his face was enough to make many women (and men) swoon, let alone the way he slung himself back and across the seat. It was visible that he knew he was adored, you could see it in his eyes that he was basking in all this attention and glory. 

He was going to bring change to this kingdom, everyone could sense it, but no one was yet quite sure as to whether this would be a positive, or quite possibly a negative, change. The tensions in the room were palpable, a general buzz of energy sitting quietly under the cheers and celebrations. Anxiety and fear, excitement and joy, a cocktail of feelings that would leave any sensitive witch with a migraine.

All whilst a figure sat in the rafters of this irritatingly large building. A slight figure, bound in a corset, and hair as dark as the rafters surrounding her. The metal on her dress chimed, hitting off the other pieces like a wind-chime in a summer breeze. Swinging her legs, dress crumpled and dusty, she grinned down at the proceedings, before finally looking up, beyond the roof of the hall and speaking softly. 

"It's all begun. Chapter one, the coronation.”

Somewhere else, a voice sighed and leant on his hand, stretching his tired muscles and walking away from his desk. He supposed it was time to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short but I am working on the next chapter!


End file.
